


euphory

by euxzuken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, New Year's Fluff, Oisuga Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euxzuken/pseuds/euxzuken
Summary: Oikawa and Sugawara spend their time together after being apart for so long. Now that they're back to each others arm there's no stopping them to spend all the years of their lives together.// euphory-a feeling of great (usually exaggerated) elation. euphoria. high spirits, lightness, elation - a feeling of joy and pride.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 27





	euphory

**Author's Note:**

> Another OiSuga I didn't expected to write. This was a product of my tipsy new year's eve after drinking vodka and beers and singing MYMP's Power of Two hahahaha. Thank you very much to my friend, Jo , who spent time listening to my blabbering that night and for helping me write this. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this one as much as I enjoy spending time writing. This story was after eucatastrophe.

OISUGA POWER OF TWO

The room was filled with the smell of freshly baked vanilla cake. Everything was so wonderful like it was a scene straight from a dream. So much it was so surreal.

Oikawa placed the plate of cooked ham on their center table and added the pasta that he was able to achieve, thanks to some online how-to cooking tutorials. He then prepared the plates and other utensils on the side. 

Time check 11:15. He hurriedly picked up his phone and set it up for documentation of this important day.

A year ago he couldn’t even imagine himself having this kind of celebration. He was on the verge of giving up the love of his life. He was almost ready to accept that the one he loves will never be with him.

After years of waiting it was fate that led him and Sugawara back to each other's arms. 

Maybe it’s the if-it’s-meant-to-be-it-will-be kind of thing that people keep on using as an excuse when they let go of something, but luckily it really was that kind of thing for them.

For Sugawara to be back by his side and for him to be with Sugawara again after years of waiting. It was destined to be that way-Oikawa believes. 

He lit the candles before he went straight to their bedroom. There lying was a sleeping Sugawara. Oikawa sat beside the bed and took Sugawara's hand. He planted soft kisses on Sugawara's forehead and cheeks before waking him up.

"Baby," he whispered. "It's nearly new year, let's have our food" he continued and gave feather kisses on Sugawara's hand that he is still holding. 

Sugawara whimpered and ducked under the blanket with Oikawa still holding his hands. "Baby, please wake up. I am done preparing everything. Let's welcome this new year together." 

Still sleepy, Sugawara came out from beneath the blanket and sat up with his eyes still shut. He tried to lift his heavy eyelids to look at the man sitting beside him, kissing the back of his hands. Sugawara hugged Oikawa for a long minute before he said something. "Do we have pasta for our new year's eve meal?" He asked.

"Of course. It’s your favorite," Oikawa replied. "And it’s our first new year again after three years" 

Sugawara stood up from the bed and together they fixed it up before heading outside to their dining table.

"Do i have to change clothes?" Sugawara asked Oikawa who was busy fixing the pillows. "No need. We’d look good even in our PJs." Oikawa answered by showing himself wearing the same pajamas as Sugawara.

Oikawa put a blindfold on Sugawara before going out of their bedroom.

"I thought we're only having dinner. What's with the blindfold?" Sugawara asked, unsure of what would happen outside, he let Oikawa lead the way to the dining table.

"It's for the surprise," Oikawa replied as he carefully steered Sugawara away from the living room obstacles. 

"Do not remove your blindfold unless i say so okay." Oikawa whispered as he guided Sugawara to sit on the dining chair before lighting the candles.

Nervous, Oikawa checked everything he prepared for the last time before letting Sugawara take off his blindfold.

Sugawara was surprised by the hundreds of hanging pictures surrounding their dining table.

“These are the most wonderful memories that i had with you over the past years.” Oikawa explained. “And we will have more of this.”

Oikawa took the small box and Sugawara just couldn’t help it but cry with tears of joy.

“Want to have all your new years with me?” Oikawa asked. ”I will make sure that you will always be happy. To show you how much I love you and how much I am willing to be with you in every season of your life.”

“All of them?” 

Through the haze of his tears, Sugawara’s eyes darted from the strung-up photos to the shimmer of the candles on the cake then to Tooru’s tender gaze. With his breath caught in his chest and his feelings freefalling from his eyes, he could only manage a choked sob that translated to the only answer he had for Oikawa:

“Yes.”

The strangled sob festered into dry-heaving as he tried to force the word out while Oikawa, knelt before him, caught Sugawara’s tears in his hands.

Yes.

It’s just one word, Koushi thought. One word that held the promise of their future together. One word he’d longed to hear from Tooru. One word he yearned to utter to him as well. But that one word sank like a stone in Sugawara’s gut. Heavy with the feeling that he didn’t deserve to say it. Heavier with the weight of guilt for wanting to say it anyway.

But here knelt Oikawa Tooru, who held his future in his hands. He smiled and cooed at Sugawara with hushed whispers that promised, “I can wait. Take your time,” that only made Sugawara cry harder. Still, Oikawa caught his tears. His promise of standing by Sugawara through the seasons didn’t matter whether he said yes or no.

Though there was no denying that his heart had been going a mile a minute before he woke Koushi. Now though, he feared his palpitations had grown palpable, only to realize that the pops and bangs were actually the fireworks that set the night ablaze.

Sugawara tilted his head towards the window, but Oikawa let his gaze linger. He felt Sugawara’s breathing calm and settle, his sniffling now subtle. His eyes were alight with the sparks from the sky, Oikawa thought that Sugawara Koushi had never been more beautiful.

“Koushi,” said Oikawa - barely a whisper over the chaos outside.

Sugawara’s eyes darted from the window to Oikawa to the tiny velvet box left on the ground then to the clock that hung over the archway to the kitchen and finally back to Tooru.

He felt Oikawa’s thumbs gingerly brushing the tears away before he even felt them spring free from his eyes.

“Since I’ve once again rendered you speechless,” teased Tooru, “could you kiss me if your answer is yes?”

Sugawara cupped Oikawa’s hands over his own cheeks, turning his face towards a dampened palm.

A kiss to Oikawa’s left palm. Yes.

Another kiss to Tooru’s right. Yes.

He met Tooru’s eyes. “You want all of them, Tooru?” said Koushi. His hands fluttered towards Oikawa’s face to wipe away the loose tears he’d shed.

“I’ll take all that you’re willing to give me,” he answered.

Sugawara leaned towards him. Braver now. “La primavera?”

“Si,” said Oikawa.

“Y el verano?”

“Si.”

“Otoño? Invierno?”

“Por siempre,” said Oikawa, “mi cielo. El sol de mi vida.” He pressed his cheek into Sugawara’s palm to relish in his definitive warmth, tethering himself to the reality he’d only dared dream of.

Until this year. 

The ruckus was reduced to background noise beneath the sound of the sniffling in between them. Sugawara pressed his lips into the brunette wisps that swooped over Oikawa’s forehead. “I promise to cherish you along with your hopes and dreams.”

He rested his hands on either side of Tooru’s neck and tugged him closer to catch the tears lingering at the corners of his eyes. “I promise I won’t ever make you cry.”

Koushi, now down on his knees, leveled with Tooru, wrapped his arms around Oikawa then ran the tip of his nose along Oikawa’s neck until his lips made contact with Tooru’s earlobe. “I promise I’ll always listen to you,” Koushi whispered as he trailed kiss after kiss along Tooru’s jaw until his lips landed on his cheek.

“And I promise not a day will go by that I won’t make you smile or blush.”

Tooru’s shuddering did not go unnoticed even as Koushi pulled away. Oikawa had his lip brutally trapped between his teeth, and his face was flush and glossy from freshly shed emotions.

“You promised you wouldn’t make me cry,” he mumbled weakly.

Sugawara could only laugh a little. “Never on purpose, ‘Kawa-kun.”

“Better think up a new nickname soon, Kou-chan.” Oikawa laughed, too.

“Hmmm. What about amante? I think it’s a little old-fashioned. Though cariño has quite a nice ring to it. Of course there’s always mi rey or papi-”

“How about,” Sugawara cut him off before he could go any further off tangent, “you make me tu prometido first?”

As if suddenly sobered, Oikawa scrambled for the velvet box and presented the flat band white and rose gold ring with five small diamonds strategically placed in the middle to Sugawara with a smile to rival the glimmer of the ring.

“Cásate conmigo, mi azúcar,” Tooru implored.

“Of course, Tooru.”


End file.
